


I'll Try Anything Once

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Community: smut_fest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 14:23:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A relationship doesn't make sense for Engles and Taren but for some reason they might try it anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Try Anything Once

It had been a fad at one time. A new procedure that involved gene splicing human DNA with an animals. There was much opposition but there were many who were daring and curious. They signed up and never looked back. For the most part the experiment was a success but there was a drawback.

People came to find out that the animal like traits were increased with this procedure so it was eventually stopped but the new generations that were born to them carried over the animal traits. If you had gotten ‘spliced' as was the term for it, any generation born after that would carry the trait.

It created problems with the general population and the splicers had a tendency to stick to their own kind as did the humans. They lived side by side in some cities but relationships were rare between the two groups. Differences came about and they usually could not be resolved which meant government intervention was often needed.

"It's doomed to fail, Taren. You two have been trying for three years now."

He was confused when his friends would bring it up -- again, repeatedly. It would cause him to wrinkle his nose and then he would try to set them straight. Most of the time they'd roll their eyes and he would just wave them off.

"I don't know what you're talking about. We're friends and that's it."

"Listen I don't even think you should be friends with splicers but that's tolerable. What you're doing is worse."

Taren rolled his eyes. "Jane, in this city we all get along pretty well so I want you to back off. Actually, don't even mention Engles. He's my friend so leave it alone."

There were some under the impression that being friends was wrong. When it came to sex some thought it was creepy or just plain disgusting.

"Fine, sleep with who you want and go ahead and be damned of the consequences! Don't come crying to me when he hurts you."

Sometimes he wondered why he was friends with Jane. They had grown up together and been good friends as children but now that they were adults the two of them seemed to be holding onto the friendship for nostalgias sake.

Watching her storm off, he shrugged and asked for the bill. Pulling some cash out of his pocket, he placed it on the table before heading out of the café. His phone started to buzz when he stepped out and he reached into the pocket of his worn in jeans to pull out his phone. It had a deep scratch on the screen but he was going to get a new one soon. The only problem was the lack of money.

Come over? Braxon just left.

Taren chuckled.

So? He'll still smell me.

There was a ten second pause and then a response quickly followed.

Just get your ass over here or I'll scent you out.

You really think that will work?

I'm willing to test it.

Slipping his phone back into his jean pocket, he smiled a bit and continued down the street until he reached the bus stop. Sitting down, he felt his phone buzz again but he decided to ignore it. Chances were it was Engles giving him one of his smartass remarks again. The phone vibrated once more, but it stopped ringing when he stepped onto the bus. Engles could wait anyway.

They had met three years ago after bumping into one another in a section of the library and the blow sent him flying to the floor. There was a bit of snarling on Engles part but he apologized quickly after and said he would buy him a coffee to make up for it.

Taren tried to resist but the man was stubborn and a bit intimidating with his canine influenced features thanks to his certain type of splicer heritage. They talked for awhile and the friendship took off from there.

He was on the bus for a total of fifteen minutes before he saw his stop coming up. Ringing the bell, he got off and shoved his hands in his pockets as he made his way down the street. The apartment building was at the end of the block and he walked right in. It was never locked and should've been because the area wasn't the greatest but his friend had never been concerned with his safety.

"Engles, open up!" he muttered as he banged on the second apartment on the third floor. It was locked which meant that the man had completely forgotten about him. Knocking for a third time, he rolled his eyes when he heard a shuffling and then it finally opened, revealing a man of similar height to him with dark brown hair.

"You text me to come over and then you don't even bother to answer your damn door? What the hell is with that? Would it kill you to be-"

His words were cut off by a kiss. He allowed Engles to pull him into the apartment; the door getting slammed behind him. Then Taren was pinned against the wall.

"Did anyone ever tell you, you talk too much?"

Taren managed to smirk. "Yeah, you tell me this all the time. Why don't you shut me up then?"

There was a faint growl. "Is that a challenge? You know I can't let you get away with saying something that stupid."

It was a game they always seemed to play and he didn't mind sometimes. When he was alone and thinking deeply about it, it bothered him more than he thought it would. He never mentioned it to Engles because it was part of the unspoken agreement. If he said anything things would never be the same so he kept his mouth shut.

"Yes it is," he said matter-of-fact.

"Good."

Mindful of the splicer's fangs nipping at his bottom lip he pressed himself closer to the man and started to walk him backwards. His intention was to go into his tiny bedroom but Engles grabbed onto his hips and steered him in the direction of the couch.

"Braxton won't be happy when he smells the aftermath of what we did... ah... on here," Taren managed to get out as he was pushed onto the couch and Engles draped his body over him.

Nipping at his shoulder, he paused and then shrugged before shoving the t-shirt up and attacking the human's chest. Licking one of his nipples, he roughly pinched the right one and teased the nub in his mouth to hardness. "Braxton can go fuck himself."

"Eloquent as always."

"Eloquence isn't what keeps you coming back."

Taren had a witty response but it was lost when Engles kissed him deeply, roughly twisting one of his nipples to get a reaction out of him. Trying not to groan in pain, he tugged at his own shirt and nearly managed a growl of his own when his hands were grabbed and tied to the stand next to the arm of the couch.

"Engles-"

His words were cut off by a finger being placed against his lips and as Engles kissed his way down his chest he decided to humor him. Biting down on his lip, he jerked when his jeans were yanked down and a mouth engulfed the head of his cock.

At first all Engles did was suck gently on the head, his fingers reaching down to probe his entrance as carefully as the splicer could manage because of his sharper than average nails. Trying to buck his hips, the fingers were pulled away and his hips were grabbed tightly in a bruising grip.

"Stay still," he barked.

If Taren had been in his right mind he would've smacked him for his comment but instead he forced himself to not move as Engles returned to his position, teasing him and making his cock harder if that was even possible.

"Stop teasing me," he forced out, panting softly as his legs were hoisted over the splicer's shoulders. Feeling breath against his puckered hole, he screamed when Engle's tongue slipped inside without warning and it became difficult to keep his body still. Groaning as he slid inside deeper, the hand on his cock nearly made Taren come right there but before he could Engles would move his hand away and then continue when he thought he had calmed down.

"But you like it so much."

"Bastard."

"You know it."

When Engles moved away and stopped his ministrations, he tensed and resisted the urge to move and try to get any friction against his throbbing erection. "Engles..."

"I know," the splicer murmured as he leaned over him, whispering in his ear. Reaching down, he pulled down the zipper to his jeans and positioned his own cock against Taren's hole. Then Engles kissed his neck and bit down lightly even though Taren could tell he wanted nothing more than to sink his fangs into the soft flesh. "Ready?" the splicer asked

"Mm. I'm always ready for you."

"Taken in a different context that could be bad," he murmured against Taren's neck before pushing in. Snapping his hips so he was completely inside him, he didn't waste any time in finding a pace that had Taren screaming, thrashing his head back and forth.

Gasping when his prostate was stimulated, he wrapped his legs around the splicer's waist to give him more leverage and groaned when Engles slid in even deeper.

"I bet you like feeling so full don't you?" Engles teased, his breath tickling his ear as he nearly pulled all the way out only to push back in fully.

Taren cried out. "If you keep that up I won't be able to last long."

"You can and you will."

Tugging at his restraints, he wanted to call Engles a bastard because he made a point to avoid touching his leaking cock that hung heavily between his legs. Yanking violently on his bindings again, all he could do was lay there and beg in-between his moans.

"Please, Engles."

"Beg me again."

"Bastard, please or when I get out of these bindings I will strangle you!"

Grinning, Engles kissed Taren hard enough to bruise and finally slipped a hand between their bodies to grasp his cock. "Is this what you want?"

The only response he received was a groan.

Stroking his cock in time with his thrusts, he brushed Taren's prostate two more times before he saw Taren arch his back, his mouth opening as he let out a scream. Biting down on his shoulder as the human came, he nearly howled when tightened on his cock and Taren knew it took all the self-control Engles had to pull out.

He jerked himself off until he came with a gasp. It was a bit unsatisfying but it couldn't be helped. There was no way Engles could tie with him. It was an unspoken agreement that he would pull out before he came.

"Get off me. You're heavy," Tarren muttered when Engles flopped onto him after his orgasm. 

"Fine," he said with a small smirk as he pulled away from him.

"Engles, my hands are still tied!"

"I thought you wanted me off you?"

"Engles..."

"Fine, fine."

Rubbing at his wrists once he was untied, he pushed himself into a sitting position and winced at the brand new stains on the couch. "You need a new couch."

He shrugged. "Get me one then. You're the one who messes it up the most."

"Really?"

Engles smirked and threw Taren's pants at him. "Get dressed. We don't need your bare asson this couch any longer than it has to be."

"You didn't seem to mind my bare ass a minute ago."

Shrugging, he pulled on his own jeans and then reached for his pack of cigarettes on the coffee table. "Want one?"

"I'm trying to quit."

"You've been saying that for two months now."

Taren rolled his eyes but he ended up taking one anyway. He had pretty much figured he would never quit because Engles was a bad influence on him.

"Stop offering them to me then."

"Get some more will power."

Muttering something underneath his breath, he took a puff of the cigarette and after he was finished he pulled his shirt on. "I need to be getting back. I work late tonight."

"The late shift again?" Engles asked with obvious disgust. "I'll pick you up then."

"I can take the bus home."

"And I never object when you take the bus in all hours of the day but it's eleven at night. That's pretty late to be walking around."

"Calm yourself, Engles. I'll be fine."

"All right so I'll be there around 10:45."

Sighing in exasperation, he left the apartment with a wave and made sure to text Engles about being stubborn and a pain in his ass.

The only response he got was a smiley face.

~*~

True to his word he showed up at 10:45 and one of his other coworkers looked out the store window and snorted.

"Your boyfriend is here again."

Taren chuckled. "He's not my boyfriend."

It was a common misconception when people considered the relationship between Taren and Engles but it couldn't be farther from the truth. Sometimes it bothered him but he never put much thought into it because it was just the way things were.

"Good thing. I dated a splicer once and it ended in a disaster."

Frowning, he mulled over this sentence up until he slid into the passenger seat. "Engles, why aren't we dating?"

The man was ready to pull out when the question was thrown at him and he slammed on his brakes, gripping the steering wheel as he turned to Taren with an odd expression on his face. "What kind of question is that?"

"Everyone seems to think we are."

"That's stupid, Taren. Your twenty three and shouldn't be listening to what morons say."

"Well when the question is thrown at you all the time you start to question it."

Engles rolled his eyes. "Braxton said the same thing but I tell him to go do what his mother should've done the second she found out she was pregnant."

"You're a bastard."

He grinned.

Taren was quiet as the car started and he wanted to let the conversation drop but he couldn't. "Is it because I'm human?"

"Drop it, Taren. You're my friend and I'm happy with that."

"Most friends don't have mind blowing sex," he correct with a snort of disbelief.

"If they did there wouldn't be so many problems between people. I can guarantee you that."

"Plenty of splicers and humans have dated you know."

"And how many of them have actually worked out?" he retorted with a growl. "I can never be what you want Taren. I'll never be normal."

"Engles, I don't care about what you are. I like you for you."

"Do you want me to let you out right here? I will if you keep talking."

"I thought you didn't want to see me walking home this late."

When Engles finally dropped him off at his apartment building, Taren wanted to say something but instead he kept quiet and got out of the car. He expected Engles to drive right off but he didn't. "Engles?"

"Let me spend the night would you? Braxton brought home one of those twins he's dating and it's a goddamned feline splicer. Do you know how loud they scream?"

Wincing, Taren forced those thoughts out of his mind and nodded. "Come on but don't keep pouting. If you do that you can sleep in the car."

"I don't pout," he growled, making sure to emphasize each word.

"Whatever you say, William-"

"Hey!" he barked. "Don't call me that!"

No one who knew Engles would call him by his first name. It was always his last name but he loved to tease Engles about it every now and then.

~*~

"Bed or couch?" Taren asked once they were inside and he rolled his eyes when Engles kicked off his shoes and plopped onto the couch as if he owned the whole apartment.

"So we're done with all that talking bullshit? It doesn't work for us."

"Yeah, it was just a case of word vomit. Night Engles."

"I expect breakfast in the morning."

Shutting the door behind him, Taren leaned against it with a sigh. He found a small part of him was curious. He enjoyed being around Engles and the excitement his friendship brought but all the prodding lately made him wonder what it would be like to date him.

He wasn't stupid even if Engles thought he was. Taren was aware of the difficulties for splicers and humans in relationships but if that was the only problem they would have then why not give it a shot?

"Engles-" he called out as he opened the door, gasping when he found the man in front of the door with his hand raised. Apparently Engles had just been about to knock on his door the same time he opened it.

"I hate to think deeply about things and you just had to go and open your big mouth and put these goddamn thoughts in my head."

"So what are trying to say?"

"How the hell do I know? I run on instinct."

Leaning forward, he kissed Engles with the intention of pulling away but he should've known that it wouldn't stop there. Grunting when his back hit the edge of his dresser he let out a sound of pain that was muffled by the kiss.

"The bed. I'm rather uncomfortable here..."

"You humans are always so goddamned picky."

"I think I reserve the right to be."

Grumbling, Engles pulled away and pushed him towards the bed. Within seconds he was on top of Taren but it wasn't like he was complaining.

"I guess we can give this a shot. I'm always willing to try anything once."


End file.
